


Try a little tenderness

by ladyerrant



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyerrant/pseuds/ladyerrant
Summary: Erron and Ko’atal hang out in Earthrealm and try to relax.
Relationships: Erron Black & Kotal Kahn, Erron Black/Kotal Kahn
Kudos: 12





	1. Heat wave

**Author's Note:**

> Two parts, just some fluff and good lovin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw content, joint smoked-ass eaten

A deep inhale, feeling the smoke travel down his throat and fill up his lungs-eyes watering slightly, he focused on the sight of Kotal at the foot of the bed. “Shit...” he murmured through a rough exhale, fanning away the plume of smoke from his nose “here-”

Kotal looked up from the record player he’d been engrossed in setting up, a curious gaze-lifting up a brow as he walked over, the soft tune of a familiar song tumbling out of the speakers. “Are you well?” he reached out for the spliff, gently pinching the end that Erron’s fingers nearly covered up.

“I’ll be fine...” Erron coughed out, smiling up at the man “I’ve smoked the devil’s lettuce before...”

“Lettuce?”

“Yeah... hey, go easy on that-”

A longer drag than he’d taken before, Kotal tipped his head back-blowing the smoke out through tightly held lips. Erron sank further against the bed, shutting his eyes as he keyed into the song, the sound hugging his body just as strongly as the warmth growing inside of him. “Oh she may be weary...” Kotal singing along to the song, he observed the shrinking spliff held between his fingers, handing it back over to Erron before moving to search through a night stand.

“Them young girls, they do get wearied...” The fan up above, spinning slowly, wafting down whatever breeze it could-the air inside the room still felt hot, a luscious heat that only served to build up the lazy haze inside of Erron. He cleared his throat, smiling as he Kotal picked up the next lyrics. Another drag, smaller than he could afford.

“This one?” Kotal nudged Erron’s arm with a hand, shaking the container he held in his other.

“Mmm, that’s the one.” He spoke through the smoke leaving his mouth, a small stub in between his fingers, starting to burn his skin. Shutting his eyes again he reached out, feeling the glass ashtray set on the nightstand, letting the stub fall in.

The smell hit him first, a rosemary overwhelming the weaker hint of lavender-Kotal uncapping the container and settling himself onto the bed. A small trickle of oil, cold-spilt onto the center of his chest. “Ko’atal-“ Erron groaned through a laugh, opening his eyes wide at the man, leant over him-a smirk on his lips. Set to complain, just a little-get his man laughing-that idea leaving his mind the second Kotal’s hands met his chest. Slowly exhaling his breath, he managed to keep his eyes open and watch the man as he carefully straddled him, just below his hips-face pulled in concentration. Slowly Kotal moved his hands, palms thick with scars massaging eagerly across Erron’s chest-moving on to spread more intently around his neck and shoulders. The soft humming coming from Kotal, the way he caressed his skin-all sending him into a blissful reprieve, not able to hold back the low gasps and moans-lungfuls of air as Kotal continued.

“Already asleep...”

“I ain’t sleepin’, not anytime soon-“

Kotal chuckled, kneading his fingers into Erron’s waist-a light pressure, his laughter growing when Erron began to shift and squirm beneath him. Trying to relax, a slow weekend spent in Earthrealm-that relaxation, physical at least, being quickly upended by Kotal’s hands. “Hey” Erron forced back a laugh, swallowing it down and groaning as he hiccuped up air, Kotal relenting and drifting his fingers slowly back up at the sound.

“Hmm, I am attempting to keep you awake my amoxtli...” Kotal murmured with a small smile before returning to humming along with the song.

“Told you, I’m awake...” Erron huffed, though he knew it was far more than easy for him to fall asleep with this man’s hands on him. He reached over for the bottle that had now rolled beside him, uncapping it again and motioning for Kotal. A handful, pooled into his palms-Kotal taking the time to warm up the liquid between his hands.

“But it’s all so easy...” Kotal leaned forward, adjusting his weight on top of Erron “all you got to do is try...” he lowered his voice, running his hands along Erron’s neck, Erron groaning at the touch.

Expectant eyes, focusing on Erron’s lips. Kotal eased himself down, shuffling back slightly. Skin burning, Erron followed his movement intently-meeting his gaze. He licked his lips before smiling down at Kotal, measuring his voice “try a little tenderness-”he chuckled, laughter pulled out of him as he felt his stomach shaking. A breath sucked in hard, muscles in his thighs jumping slightly at the touch as Kotal worked lower. Kotal returned his laughter, that light smirk back on his face as he glanced up at Erron. Mouthing the lyrics Erron just sang, fingertips teasing along the inside of his thighs-slowly tracing back up and pushing against the outline of his hipbones, making another rough moan slip past Erron’s lips. Hot air-sending the nerves of Erron’s skin alright, Kotal dipping down and exhaling a low puff of air against his hardening cock. Kotal sat back, kneeling between Erron’s legs-nudging them further apart.

“Oh... that’s real tingly... feelin’ like my skin’s melting. But, in a good way. Y’know?” Erron stretched his arms out, patting at the bed below him. Hot, not uncomfortable but damn hot-the skin where Kotal has applied the oil now tingling gently.

Kotal hummed, acknowledging him with a quick squeeze of his thigh before he returned to focusing on Erron’s legs “perhaps the salve is too potent...” he rubbed up and down Erron’s right leg, focusing for a moment longer on his ankle.

“No, it’s alright” Erron sat up as best he could, propping himself up on his hands “look at me-” he laughed, glancing down his chest, skin glistening in the soft orange light coming from the ceiling fan “all oiled up like a pot roast...” he keyed in on the song drifting, a slight pause-the beat of percussions and a low bass note trickling in.

“Hmm...” Kotal swept his hands down Erron’s ankles again, gripping around them tightly before moving on to his feet-he offered up a slight grin to Erron “appetizing.” He murmured, licking his lips and letting loose a laugh when Erron responded with a scoff, shifting forward where he sat and crinkling his nose-fighting back his own laughter.

“Ko’atal Black, you settle down...” Erron chided gently-drawing out his words as Kotal kept laughing. He laid back down-observing Kotal through narrowed eyes and a playful smile on his lips. “I know you’re hungry...” he shut his eyes again, rolling the palms of his hands against his eyelids. Kotal hummed, running a thumb up and down the soles of Erron’s feet-lips parted, eyes slowly taking in the sight of the man below him.

“Very....”

A pang of desire, heat constricting in his gut-Kotal’s voice low, a heavier warmth of bass tingling his skin even more. “Yeah?” Slowly easing himself back up, he grasped himself-a pump, teasing the foreskin over the head of his cock and letting it retract on it’s own “I know just what you want-” he grinned up at Kotal, watching him shuffle back on his knees, set to stand up from the bed “hold up.” Erron found the bottle again, groaning as he shifted his legs and moved towards Kotal-waiting at the foot of the bed, one hand absentmindedly running up and down his stomach, fingers drifting down to tease the base of his cock. “Here... gotta get you all slicked up too.” Whispered words between them. Laughter threading through as Erron moved closer on his knees, uncapping the bottle and setting the tip against an edge of Kotal’s collarbone.

“Erron, the sheets...” Kotal groaned, tipping his head back and fighting back a grin as Erron squeezed the bottle with both hands-eagerly tracking the trickle of liquid as it rolled down.

Another squeeze, coating skin and trickling down thick muscle “It’s fine...” Erron tossed away the bottle behind him, setting both hands on Kotal’s chest and rubbing in large circles, trying to focus his gaze up on Kotal’s face “I put towels down-”

“Seemingly not enough for what you just did to me...” Kotal murmured, gripping onto Erron’s hips and drawing him closer. A deep sigh in, Kotal’s chest rising up hard against Erron’s hands. Sensitive skin brushed against each other, Erron leaned into Kotal-moving his hands from Kotal’s pecs to his shoulders, holding on as he rolled his hips against Kotal’s. Lips finding each other, a soft swirl of tongues-Erron moaning contentedly into Kotal’s mouth as the man set both hands on his ass, a strong grip-pressing them both closer together, the heat and weight of Kotal’s cock pushed against his own.

“Fuck, forgot to get your ass...” Erron huffed against Kotal’s mouth, chuckling deeply when Kotal laughed and raised his arms, a movement traded, Kotal setting his forearms against Erron’s shoulders, taking a moment to brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen across Erron’s eyes. Quick to oil him up, hands still slick-Erron reached back, stomach jumping and heart quickening at the touch, fingertips against the curve of his ass. Taking his time, focusing on Kotal’s lips just as carefully; squeezing and running his hands over ample globes of muscle. Hips circled against each other, Erron feeling the slick warmth of precum dripping out of him “okay...”

“Okay?” Kotal snorted, wrapping his arms loosely around Erron’s neck. Cheeks flushed dark, giving Erron a run for his money. He wet his lips once-biting his tongue between his teeth as he grinned.

“Shhh... you know I’d hold your ass all night if you’d let me...” Erron mumbled out his words-a dazed half lidded gaze fixed up on Kotal, lips bruised and swollen. A quick shake of the handfuls he had, leaning harder against Kotal as the man inhaled deeply-the smirk falling from his features, replaced by a curious gaze, mouth hanging open. “If I’d let you...” Kotal sighed, returning Erron’s teased words, Erron scrunching up his face in response, a lopsided grin flashing across his lips-ears turning a deep red. Most nights, settling down after a long day-the caresses that without fail would always lead to squeezes and full hands, Kotal pressed up tightly against him-breathing heavily against his neck and whispering in his ear. “All night?” A bright laugh tumbled out of Kotal, reverberating against Erron’s chest.

“Well, yeah...” Cupping beneath both cheeks, he lifted up, letting his hands relax-feeling the weight of his ass bounce “mighty heavy, Koko... I’ll hold em’, don’t want you gettin’ too tired-” he tried to keep a straight face for a moment, matching Kotal’s raised brow-bidding his time before he spat out the laughter threatening to spill. A rough burst of air, Kotal breaking first-removing his hands from around Erron’s neck and reaching back-settling them atop Erron’s.

“You are beyond considerate...” Kotal managed to gain his breath again as Erron fell off into a coughing fit, getting in one more squeeze. Mouthing along Erron’s chin and jaw, Kotal grasped his shoulders tightly and urged him to lay back down-softly laughing under his breath.

Erron wheezed as he stretched out on the bed, running a hand over his jaw-trying to relax his tightening stomach, the fight against fallling too far into his fit proving to a challenge.

“Are you thirsty?” Kotal rounded the bed, searching out a smaller bottle of lube-his attention drawn to the six pack of beer that Erron had purchased earlier in their day. He bent down and grabbed one, popping the rim out of its plastic loop.

“Yeah, I’ll try not to choke on it...” Erron turned onto his side, holding an arm outstretched. A hiss of carbonation, Kotal handed the can over to him. He tipped his head back, taking a few long gulps and wetting his throat-Kotal walked over to the side of the bed, setting that bottle beside Erron’s thigh and focusing on pulling his hair back into a tie. “Here...” Errron smacked his lips, tasting the lingering sweetness-he held out the can to Kotal. Quickly downed, empty can set aside. Kotal sighed, stroking himself slowly-eyeing the precum beading up on the head of Erron’s cock. That gaze noticed, Erron nodded slowly-grasping himself and teasing his foreskin over the weeping head of his cock-gripping loosely “come get a taste....”

Kotal grinned, pumping himself once more before grasping Erron’s knees, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. A low gasp-turning into a slight moan as Kotal bent down and eased his fingers beneath his. That grip, strong yet gentle, warm-Kotal pulled back the foreskin, slowly rolling his tongue around the head of Erron’s cock, the warm fluid leaking out of him sweept up eagerly. Gaze pulled down, nerves buzzing and stomach hot-he watched Kotal, met his eyes-another thready moan pulled out of him as Kotal let a thick strand of fluid trail down from his tongue, slowly circling the fluid around flushed dark and sensitive skin before sealing his mouth around the head and sucking gently. The warmth of Kotal’s mouth, the drag of his lips against his skin-Erron groaned-tossing himself back against the bed and staring up at the ceiling, dark shadows cast by the wide blades of the ceiling fan, slowly drifting across the room. He measured his breath, smiling to himself-Kotal pulled back, applying a soft squeeze to Erron’s thighs before he stood, licking his lips and watching Erron with affectionate eyes.

“Can you lay on your stomach for me?” Kotal wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, running a thumb across his lower lip.

Erron grunted, rolling over onto his stomach as gracefully as he could manage-erection pushing into the mattress underneath him.

“Lower...” Kotal stepped up behind him, setting his hands on either side of Erron’s hips-urging him to scoot down, moving a hand under-grasping him carefully and grasping his cock, pulling the shaft back and out gingerly.

“Shit...” Face half buried into the bed, he turned his head and inhaled deeply, toes pushing slightly against the floor-laying his stomach up against the edge of the bed, ass and cock fully exposed, he rocked his hips slightly-cock pushing up against the side of the bed “shit...” he repeated himself, face growing hotter-Kotal hummed softly behind him, bottle of lube in hand, face pulled into contemplation. He tossed the bottle aside, sinking down to his knees and setting both hands on Erron’s cheeks.

Legs spread wider-Erron’s back arching slightly, Kotal leaned forward, dragging his tongue from the underside of Erron’s cock, slowly moving up-nose against skin, Erron sighing and groaning at the sensation. Focused, fingers kneading and squeezing Erron’ ass-gently pulling aside flesh, sliding his tongue up, circling the puckered rim of muscle, twitching once beneath his attentions. A kiss pressed against it, rolling his tongue out again and sweeping against warm skin.

Erron huffed, breathing out shallowly, focusing intently on each movement and sensation, melting underneath Kotal’s mouth and hands-groaning roughly whenever he felt Kotal’s own moans vibrate against his taint and hole. He gripped tightly into sheets below him, urging himself to relax further-body burning with sensitivity, the tingling still rolling across his skin-heightened by the heat in the room. He focused on the sounds around him, following along to the tune of the song being pumped into the air, the sound of his own breathing swirling around in his ears-the sound of Kotal’s wet lips on his skin, each groan from the man rattling him and making him rock his hips.

A small roll, seeking out that friction as Kotal kissed and licked along the skin of his cheeks-noticed by the man. That grasp around his cock again, a slow pull, thumb circling the head of his cock-moving to push against the slit, Erron moaned as Kotal fisted the head of his cock in his grasp and rolled his wrist once, squeezing him tightly. “Ko...” he lost his words, Kotal pumping him slowly before redirecting his hands again, grasping his hips tightly, hands trailing over to the small of his back-pulling him closer to his face, a light nip against a cheek before Kotal groaned and bit down harder.

“Goddamn it...” Erron propped himself up on his elbows, rolling his hips back gently-a laugh escaping him “ain’t gonna have no seat left if you keep at me like that.”

Kotal chuckled, bright eyes drifting up-his hands gently stroking Erron’s skin. “My apologies...” he dipped his chin back down, pressing his lips against saliva slicked skin, kissing at the spot slowly turning a flushed pink.

“Can’t hear you... talkin’ into my ass...” Erron rubbed his face into the sheets below him, smiling to himself-his own voice just as muffled. Another ripple of soft vibrations, fingers trailing over his lower back-Kotal stroking at the skin, occasionally moving his hands back to grasp and knead at Erron’s upper thighs. Minutes passing by, dripping as slow as honey-Kotal easing him open, each movement slow and tender. Steadily relaxing him further, pleasure fluttering in his stomach. Erron wet his lips as he lifted his head up slightly from the bed, brushing back a few stray locks of already damp hair-sweat rolling down his neck. Wanting to urge him on, air caught in his chest as he tried to speak-Kotal delving inside of him with his tongue, hot and eager, those vibrations-low moans tumbling out of the man’s chest hitting him deeper as he buried his face further against him. Giving up on words, Erron shut his eyes tightly and rocked his hips back as much as he could-Kotal using his hand to slowly stroke him as he continued licking inside of him-a wet warmth over his skin, precum slicked over his shaft with each stroke. “Ko’atal...” He ran his hands down-gripping loosely at the bed sheets, towels bunching up underneath his chest and stomach-head burning up, air gasped in as Kotal pushed further into him.

Kotal slowed his hand further-lingering lightly on Erron’s cock before trailing up-he murmured a response against him, thick lips mouthing over Erron’s hole, startling a low grunt out of him when he leaned back in and slid his tongue inside-twisting and licking against warm flesh. Hot air sweeping over wet skin, Erron chuckled and shook his head-taking a moment to adjust himself on the bed as he tried to crane his head back and catch a glance at Kotal. Eyes down cast, Kotal set a hand on Erron’s cheek, stroking at the skin as he licked his lips, his chin and nose glistening with saliva. A smile cracked at the state of him, Erron caught his gaze and tossed him a lazy wink-making him laugh, the gesture returned.

“Those some good eats, huh?” Erron propped himself up on his elbows, feeling the bed shift as Kotal braced himself to stand. He kept his eyes on him, mustering up a smirk before falling off into a series of pained snorts.

Kotal chuckled, trailing his hands up and down Erron’s thighs before taking a moment to wipe his face with a hand. “The best...” his laughter trailed off, the blush on his face darkening as he tightly squeezed Erron’s ass. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, I am.” Erron reached a hand back-setting it on Kotal’s and giving him a light pat “real comfy...” the tingling of his skin returning-now that he didn’t have the sensation of Kotal’s tongue in him to focus on. He shifted, Kotal working in the bottle of line behind him-rubbing against the bed lightly, a little bit of friction, lazily rocking his hips forward. Lube warmed up in his hands-Kotal set the bottle aside and knelt back down, peppering Erron’s lower back with slow kisses, groaning and breathing hot against his skin, Erron hugging the sheets beneath him as he continued lower.

“Ready?”

Flashing a thumbs up and receiving a low laugh in response, Erron took in a long breath-stomach growing hotter, a heavy weight sinking lower as he felt Kotal’s hands on him again. Heart thumping away, he focused on his breathing-Kotal teasing his hole with a finger, circling loosely before entering him. He grunted once, face red and patchy-wanting to see his face as Kotal worked him open, he moved to prop himself up again, immediately sinking back down as Kotal pushed in deeper. “Fuck...”

“Fuck...” Kotal breathed out, eyes intently focused on Erron-his own breathing picking up.

So slow, all the time in the world taken as Kotal continued-another finger joining the one wriggling inside of him already. Fingers spread, a gentle siccoring of motion-Erron moaned lowly, wiping the sweat off of his face with a hand-trailing up to brush back his hair. Hands shaking-filled with energy, wanting to put them on Kotal-nothing in his mind than to grip tightly into his shoulders and run his nails down his back. He dug his face against the bed again with a gasp, Kotal sinking in deeper-circling. Nerves set on fire, Kotal pushing against that spot-a soft moan leaving his lips in response to Erron’s reaction. Pushing against it again, lightly-Erron sighing deeply and pushing back against those fingers “beautiful, you are so... beautiful...” Kotal sighed, using his free hand to steady Erron-grasping his hip.

“Stop...” Trying to find more words to string together, a crooked smile on his face as he listened to Kotal, the heat in his man’s voice-the warm pressure inside of him-each press against that spot, fit to burst on the floor if this continued. Erron groaned again, a gentle brush against senitive nerves before Kotal pulled his hand back-fingers still inside. A few slow thrusts, fingers spreading-making Erron huff out a few rough breaths. “Ko...” Erron gasped, throwing his hand back and grasping the hand holding onto his hip “ko...” he rocked his hips back once, looking over his shoulder to meet Kotal’s eyes “come on...” the dim orange light in the room, shadows cast-Kotal still in stark contrast, chest still shining with the oil he’d spread all over him, those eyes of his, half lidded and burning back into his own-a ripple of electricity running down his spine.

Fingers removed slowly, Erron gulped in a few breathes before adjusting himself on the bed-gingerly rolling onto his back, legs still hanging off the edge of the bed. He stared at the ceiling-watching the fan turn, movement blurring, huffing at the lightbulb that was out. A bustle of noise catching his attention, Kotal having made his way back to the night stand and searching through it again.

“Hey...” Erron looked over at him, placing his hands behind his head and smiling “don’t trip...”

Kotal chuckled, bending down to pick up the previously discarded bottles-setting them aside and flashing Erron the tub in his hand. A thicker lubricant, lasting longer than the liquid in the small bottle.

“Will you assist me?” Kotal tossed up the tub and caught it in his opposite hand before offering it out to him.

Erron nodded eagerly in response and took it-sitting up and popping the container open. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t help my old man out?” He scooped out a decent sized handful as he glanced down at the tub, snorting at the label covering it. “Golden girl... hey, like that one show you watch...”

Kotal stopped, eyes narrowing before he teasingly gasped “Do not bring the Golden Girls into this, Erron...” he laughed, stroking himself-sneaking his free hand closer to Erron and running his fingers through mussed up hair-ruffling it further.

Erron bit his lower lip and huffed out a short laugh through his nose as he looked up at him. Distracted, his eyes drifted down-keying in on the swell of his chest before taking in the man’s stiff length. He leaned forward, focusing on him-Kotal moaning deeply when Erron firmly grasped the base of him and slowly spread the lubricant along his length-focusing on the head of his cock longer than needed, drinking in the way Kotal’s face grew slack and his mouth hung open. Beautiful, each twitch of the corners of his lips-each time his eyes fluttered shut and he forced them back open, each moan that rumbled out of him, so damn beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship... who knows how long, yeeeah I’d imagine they’d get hitched at some point.


	2. Sunburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feeling good, feeling fine-let the music play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late but oh well, cold take out is scrumptious

“Erron... are you planning on making me release so soon?” Face relaxed, brows pinching lightly with each roll of Erron’s wrist-beads of sweat forming along the crook his neck and his shoulders.

Erron tipped back his head, slowing his hand slightly-drifting fingers to the underside of his shaft and holding him firmly, he smiled-focusing in those beads of sweat shining along with the oil on his chest “no... just making sure you’re slicked up real nice...” he laughed, licking his lips and letting go of the man’s slicked length-laying back with a grunt he shifted back on the bed slightly. Tub back in hand, he scooped out a smaller amount, eyes fixed on Kotal as he set a knee on the edge of the bed and reached out for him-warm strong hands set on the back of his knees and pulling him closer. Groaning low in his throat-stomach flipping as he looked up at Kotal-Erron reached down between his legs, lifting up his thighs as Kotal drifted his hands up and down his legs. He sighed, listening intently to Kotal’s murmured words-he circled himself, preparing himself, slipping in a finger. Legs in the air, calves pressed against Kotal’s shoulders-he huffed, Kotal reaching for him, grazing his fingers against the underside of his cock. A brief touch, electric-making Erron suck in a breath as Kotal’s eyes burned into him. He removed his finger, wiping his hand on the towel beneath him-arms loose, relaxed, he chuckled and nodded at Kotal.

Fully invested in the sight of Erron below him, Kotal hummed, grasping the back of Erron’s knees again and pushing them towards him-urging him to reach for them. Erron sighed, feeling his heartbeat pickup again-stomach quivering, he grasped his knees, holding them tight. A rough hand on him, he rolled his head back as Kotal gripped him-a slow pump, circling the head of his cock with broad sweeps of this thumb. “Fuck...” he felt his thighs start to shake, muscles tensing up-he took in a deep breath, the air catching in his throat and held their once he felt the head of Kotal’s cock press against his hole. The sensation of Kotal’s hand, he focused on it-the man’s movement and warmth, tender. He opened his eyes, catching the sight of his chest rising and falling slower as he lengthened his breathing. Kotal caught his gaze, offering up a slight smile as he removed his hand from Erron’s cock. He reached up and removed the tie from his hair-running both hands through the locks, head tipped back. Past the nape of his neck, thick and slightly wavy-Erron groaned, wanting to run his hands through his hair, bury his face into his wetted neck. He drifted his eyes down. “Ready?”

Erron glanced back back up at him, huffing once-laughter now starting to make his stomach ache. A small wink, that smirk returning to Kotal’s face-he reached down, grasping himself-rubbing the head of his cock up-sliding against Erron’s taint before returning back down, a light pressure-teasing against his hole.

Erron narrowed his eyes-lopsided grin tossed up at Kotal “Are you ready?” he threw back the question, Kotal’s rumbling laughter making him burn hotter “mind giving them a squeeze for me...” he motioned his chin, lifting his head up and waggling his brows-focusing back down on the gleaming skin of Kotal’s chest. A gurgled laugh, spit catching in his throat-his grip behind his knees slipping, sweat building on every inch of his skin. Kotal rolled his eyes, a smile on his face regardless. He ran his free hand up, cupping under a pec-only for a moment, he pinched a nipple between his fingers, rolling the nub-a low sigh leaving his lips.

“Like this?”

“Fuck yeah...” Erron groaned, the sight making him burn up. Kotal raised a brow, tongue held between his teeth as he grinned down at Erron. A few bounces, pecs flexed-Erron’s eyes glued to the movement.

“Huh…”

“You are so easily distracted…” Kotal tutted, slapping gently at Erron’s thigh, moving further onto the bed-slipping a hand beneath Erron’s knee and pushing down. 

A low groan left Erron as he stared up at the man, biting his lower lip as his other hand held tighter against wet skin. “Shuuush…” the only response he could think of, feeling Kotal slowly sink against him. Breathing stuck again in his chest, trying to remind himself to exhale. Kotal let out a sigh, the breath held long-half lidded eyes trailing up and down before staying on Erron’s face-breaching Erron inch by inch, giving him time to adjust, welcomed in and hugged by his warmth. 

“Erron…” A light pinch to the inside of his thigh, Erron opened his mouth and grunted, the sound questioning enough in it’s tone. He shut his eyes tightly, a rush of heat running through him as he felt Kotal ease deeper into him. That heat, magnified inside of him, the curious touch of his skin-his lips and mouth warmer than his skin, his cock, pumped full of blood, hotter still than the skin anywhere else. He keyed in on the sensation, Kotal’s heat plunging into him-feeling the occasional beat of a vein against him. 

“I’m still here…” With his free hand he sought out Kotal’s, settling on top of the fingers that firmly grasped into his skin. “Feeling good…”

“Feeling fine…”

“Yeah, real fine. Just like you, sugar.” Words bringing up a faint smile, Kotal appreciating him with an intent gaze as he paused in his movement-squeezing lightly at the base of his cock as he held his hips still. Hands moving, placed on sweat beaded skin, Erron tipped his head back-thighs aching slightly now, the stretch of a Kotal inside him making him groan out his breaths. Kotal gripped him tightly, hands on either side of his waist as Erron let his thighs go slack, the stretch in the junction of his thighs and hips making his stomach quiver-slickness dripping out of him as Kotal moved his hips forward. Morning stretches, a contrived form of yoga that Kotal oftentimes urged him into-Erron huffed, in the back of his mind he wished he had joined him that morning. Deeper, filling him up-Erron glanced down at himself, a little moan escaping him when he grasped himself tight, pulling up his foreskin, watched the fluid oozing out of him seep around the head of his cock. A rough sound escaped Kotal, the man reaching over, and slipping his fingers around Erron, gently shooing his hand away. 

Erron stretched back, hips aching as he tried to buck up into Kotal’s grasp-relaxing back into the bed as Kotal quickened his hand and pushed his length further into Erron. Loud huffs of air left Erron as he tensed up, stomach tight as he lifted up slightly from the bed-Kotal fully sheathed inside of him, feeling him quiver and bulge deeply. “Christ almighty…” word vomit, he trailed off and glanced up at Kotal-his face focused, concentrated, lips and cheeks flushed dark. The sweat on his dark skin, rolling down him, slowly and leisurely. Erron tracked each one, wishing he could be that sweat clinging tightly to his skin-traveling down his warmth, a vastness of skin to explore before turning into vapor. Mind a fog, pleasure prickling his skin with each passing second-taking in all that this man gave to him, focusing on the shape of his lips before he shut his eyes. A tight squeeze made him snap his eyes open-Kotal leaned over, shifting Erron slightly with his weight, curling a hand tightly around his shaft and balls, holding him in place.

“You are… absolutely beautiful… sometimes I wish you could see yourself, the way that I do…”

“Ko’atal, you… you’re just too much.” Erron chuckled, tears building up in the corners of his eyes, a dampness from the laughter he tried to force back, the warmth of his words hitting him regardless. There was a quiet thoughtfulness to Kotal’s gaze, a slight tension in his jaw and the lightest furrow of his brows. 

“No… you…”

“Nice one, didn’t see that coming…” Erron hiccuped, stomach shaking as he tried to keep a straight face. Kotal shrugged, shaking his hand-the grip he had on Erron still tight, firm. “Shit, c’mon…” Head swirling, Erron tried to prop himself up on his elbows-giving up as he felt his muscles shake and disagree with the movement. He threw himself back-a weak laugh leaving him before he felt Kotal pull back, hips moving achingly slow, his laugh turning into a short gasp-Kotal diving back into him, hand anchored around him. Kotal huffed, face tensed in concentration once more.

“Like this?” Slow words-Kotal pulled his hips back just as slow, keeping himself inside of Erron. Hips circled as he thrust in evenly, stomach flexing with the motion-Erron scrambled, hands gripping tight onto the bed sheets. Thighs tensing, Erron murmured in agreement-willing himself to relax, ripples of electricity dancing along his skin, the heat inside of him engulfing. 

“Darlin’...” strong hands back under his thighs, holding tightly-fingers leaving those spots of skin singing. Kotal pushed his thighs down-holding them still as he circled slower, wider, short gasps of air fluttering out of Erron’s mouth as Kotal moans lengthened. That pull and push making-feeling every movement magnified, Erron felt that tension pooling into his gut, limbs buzzing. Longer thrusts in, startling Kotal’s name out of him with each push that seemed to sink deeper still-Kotal beared down on him in an instant, his body pushing Erron against himself, the slap of skin echoing in the room as Kotal changed his angle and sunk in to the base on each thrust in. That weight, all he needed and wanted-air pushed out of him, Erron grasped the back of Kotal’s neck, catching him already dipping down-eyes held on Erron’s lips. Mouths against each other, a less than graceful mashing of lips and connection of teeth-groaning and panting into each other. The bed shifted with Kotal’s attempts to move further onto the bed-hands grabbing into Erron’s waist and lifting him briefly, slipping his tongue into Erron’s mouth. A momentary pull back-Kotal panting heavily, licking his lips as Erron adjusted himself, legs spread-a quick stroke of his leaking cock before he motioned for Kotal with a finger. Shoulders and his neck-he stared intently, fire in his eyes-lifting up slightly to meet his mouth again, grunting out a laugh as Kotal pushed him back down onto the bed, slow incremental thrusts, picking up his rythm.

Biting Kotal’s lower lip, Erron raked his nails up and down the man’s broad shoulders, knowing he’d leave no mark but not caring. The smell of him filling up his nose, the taste of his mouth still lingering as they broke a deeper kiss-Erron ran his nose against his cheek, hands moving quickly and eagerly, running through Kotal’s hair, small tugs and he stuffed his face into his warm neck. A pulse against his lips, the pulse felt inside of him-Erron rocked his hips back, pushing against the bed on each of Kotal’s strokes-meeting him, keeping him in deep. Weak little moans in his ear, punctuated with deeper rumbles of groans-Erron lifted his legs and linked his ankles around Kotal’s waist, squeezing as tightly as he could, dragging his lips across whatever skin he could caress. Deeper thrusts, jostling Erron ever so slightly-the softness of his chest, moving-making him blush hotter, feeling the weight of Kotal’s chest move against him.

Kotal settled his arms around Erron’s head, half propped up-shoulders tensing as he ground into Erron. Head spinning, the slap of skin joined with the squelch of wetness-white specs of lube painting their skin, slickness and precum trickling hot. Erron huffed, focusing on Kotal’s shoulder before biting hard into him, as hard as he could, pleasure racking him as he heard and felt Kotal’s response, the man shouting once-rutting harder into him. Erron tossed his head back, smiling to himself as he lazily closed his eyes, holding this man as tightly as he could as he was rocked back and forth-Kotal’s weight heavier on him now.

“Hold tight…” measured words, panted out-Erron tightened his thighs and slipped his arms around Kotal’s shoulders, letting out a surprised moan as Kotal lifted him, effortlessly, moving them towards the center of the bed. A moment to breath, chuckling softly at the lull-Erron relaxed slightly, blood rushing in and out of muscles, the tingling sensation on his skin taking on a hotter burn-making him purse his lips. Arms stretched above him, legs splayed-he sucked in breaths of air, gently playing with his balls as Kotal traced his hands up and down his waist-lingering, drifting inwards to his stomach, fingertips tracing and tenderly pushing against scars, against the ghosted pale lines marking his lower abdomen, stripes that he lingered on for a moment. “Ko’atal… you’re twitchin’ up inside of me…” Erron rolled his head to the side, glancing up at Kotal-the man’s cock jumping ever so softly inside of him. Kotal chuckled, stretching out his legs and sinking down against Erron again, an angle changed-the head of Kotal’s cock pushing down, the pressure of him-brushing up against that spot inside of him. The reaction on his face, lips quivering up, the blush on his cheeks turning patchier, all caught by Kotal’s eyes. A smile on his face, one quickly knocked off-replaced by a heated determination. “There?”

“Yeah, right there… fuck…” Erron brushed back his hair, drenched-he met Kotal’s eyes, urging him on with a hand reached out and pulling him close, sealing his mouth against Kotal’s, swirling his tongue against his. Slower, sinking into the kiss, feeling every flick of Kotal’s tongue against his, Kotal’s thrusts long and achingly slow-pressure against that spot, pleasure fanned in Erron’s stomach, flared up even more by Kotal pulling back and licking a stripe across his parted lips. A rough groan-pressure on his chest now-Kotal’s hands grasping the soft flesh of his pecs, weight through his arms that pushed Erron further against the bed. Strong thighs shifting, Kotal half sitting up-hips thrown back quickly, shocked against Erron in an instant, sharper thrusts that shook his body-the heat and pressure inside of him more constantly pushing against his prostate-his moans lounder, competing against Kotal’s, the sound of their skin slapping against each other drowning them both out.Tightening, he felt himself sink-his stomach on fire and tensing rapidly. Fuck the only word pouring out of his mouth-Kotal silencing him with a rough kiss, licking into his mouth and slowing his hips.

“Erron…” His name spoken softly, Kotal nipped at his chin. “Tighter...”

“Tighter?” Erron mumbled, regaining himself, nodding and linking his arms tightly around Kotal’s shoulders again, legs-shaking. 

Kotal kissed his forehead before gently nudging his nose against his cheek. He grasped Erron’s thighs at the junction of his knees, fingers digging into his skin. Lifting Erron, moving him intently, sucking a mark into his neck as he held him-shifted his arms and grasped Erron’s waist once his back lifted from the bed. Shifted, Erron gasped in a breath, hanging on tightly as Kotal laid back-keeping him in his lap. Another gasp left him, and another, drags of air as he felt pain pull through his lower abdomen, the sensation dulling as he adjusted to the position-Kotal’s thighs behind his back as the man planted his feet on the bed. Minutes trickling by, Erron fisted his cock and tested out his bearings, rolling his hips back and forth-forcing his weight through his knees-thankful the bed had enough yield. Kotal hummed, watching Erron with a slack face-arms outstretched-hands absentmindedly grabbing at the sheets below them.

“Holy shit…” Erron pumped himself in rhythm with his thrusts, pushing back harder against Kotal. He stopped, groaning and gritting his teeth-setting a hand on the center of Kotal’s chest as he felt his thighs shake. He chuckled, smiling down at the man-slowly stroking himself as he was speared on Kotal’s length. Kotal let his hands wander, slowly peppering touches, fingers trailing up Erron’s thighs and stopping at the junction of his hips-eyes eager. “All yours…” another chuckle, joined by Kotal-Erron removed his hand from his stiff cock, stretching his arms out wide before letting them fall to the side-pushing his hips further towards Kotal. That rough hand on his cock… Kotal’s warmth squeezing and stroking, precum dripping over his thick fingers. Close, he could feel himself begin to ache, hips rocking back and forth gently as he lazily thrust into Kotal’s hand, stretched and full. 

“Fuck me…” Erron grabbed Kotal’s wrist, rolling his hips back more forcefully, receiving a rough moan from the man in response, his hands quickly anchoring to Erron’s waist. The first thrust startling him-Kotal thrusting sharply into him, lifting his back from the bed and Erron along with him-falling back down to lay against the bed just as quickly, the motion effectively jostling Erron up and down on his lap-making him cry out with each thrust. Erron let his thighs go slack, another thrust making him catch himself as he leaned forward too far, a flash of concern on Kotal’s face as he propped himself up on the man’s chest. Erron took advantage of the angle, throwing his hips back against Kotal-rewarded with those sharp thrusts directed back into him, meeting each one as quickly as Kotal sought to pound into him. Erron sighed softly, feeling his insides melt as Kotal’s face tightened, hearing his moans reach a higher threadier pitch. Cock grinding against Kotal’s stomach, he could feel himself grow hotter, a heat he couldn’t wrap his head around-drops of sweat falling from forehead and beading up on his eyelashes. So damn close, that weight in his stomach sinking deeper and deeper with slide of Kotal’s length in him, each sound that left the man “fill me up, I wanna feel everything you got… shoot into me and fill me up until I’m leaking for days…” he leaned forward, dropping his arms around Kotal’s head, Kotal rutting into him faster-hungry words, spilled out and breathed hot against Kotal’s lips, wanting to feel himself overwhelmed by heat of Kotal’s seed. Eyes trying to twitch shut, Erron savored the sight of Kotal losing himself, hands gripping tight before quickly wrapping around his waist, planting himself firmly with Erron’s name moaned out. That last thrust, the deep rush of fluids pouring into him, the beat of Kotal’s cock spasming-Erron shouted, shoving his face Kotal’s neck and feeling himself burst-releasing, hot waves of pleasure rolling through him, unrelenting-clenching around Kotal, muscles tightening and going stiff, as he spent himself on top of Kotal. 

“Sweet baby Jesus in a hand basket….” Sweat dripping down every inch of skin, hot and wet against each other, relaxed and supple-breathing deeply, stomachs rising and falling together. Kotal chuckled, arms still wrapped around Erron. Erron sighed, finding some energy to shift against Kotal-his body heavy and warm. Content to simply lay on him, feel his heart beat. 

“Your stomach has been… complaining very audibly…”

Erron scoffed, shrugging his shoulders- hunger gnawing at his stomach. “Yeah… stomach’s eatin’ itself… honest.” he moved to prop himself up on his arms, movement slow and syrupy. “You hungry too?” A quick question, attention on those kiss bruised lips-Kotal’s face peaceful and still flushed dark, eyes closed. 

“Yes… we have leftover takeout, from yesterday.” 

“I can eat that… is there enough...”

“There is enough for both of us I believe… soba noodles”

“Hell yeah, don’t even need to heat it up.” Erron grinned, pressing his lips against Kotal’s-a quick peck. 

“Cold?” Kotal’s eyes slowly opened, a brow quirked up in confusion.

“It’s fine… it tastes fine…” another quick peck “saves us the risk of you burning the house down…”

“Erron…” Kotal huffed, warmth in the way he said his name. Moving against each other, soft kisses and foreheads butted together as Kotal reached down, circling his shaft-Erron easing forward slightly, Kotal slipping out of him with a deep sigh. Erron groaned, rolling to the side off of Kotal and laying on his back-watching the play of shadows across the ceiling. Happy and full, despite the hunger in his stomach. 

“I am fully aware now… that styrofoam is not to be placed inside the microwave…”

Erron let out a guffaw, turning his head to stare at Kotal “how about this, you heat up yours…” his laughter ebbed away, Kotal staring down at him with a bemused expression. “And I’ll eat mine cold…” he scratched at his chest, looking down and smiling at the faint red marks that littered his chest. “Then… when after we’ve eaten… you can help me…” Erron leaned in close to Kotal-the man’s eyes narrowing, a smirk curling his lips “get all cleaned up…” 

Kotal hummed, drifting a hand down to pump his cock once, Erron throwing himself back against the bed and pursing his lips at the man. 

“You don’t have to put my ass in a microwave though…” Erron mumbled, rolling over onto his side to face Kotal. 

Kotal laid back, offering out his right hand to Erron “terrible…” he feigned a grimace, his face softening once Erron slipped his right hand into his and squeezed tight-twin scars pressing against each other. 

“You love it…” 


End file.
